


Wolf

by Ignis_Eros



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha’s, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale has a cat, Kinda High School AU, M/M, Neighbors, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Gets Bitten, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Young Derek Hale, kinda graphic attack but not really, sheriff stilinski - Freeform, sterek, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Eros/pseuds/Ignis_Eros
Summary: Stiles wakes up to his window open, a black cat on his chest and a stranger sitting in his windowsill asking him not to scream.-A high school au no one really asked me to write but here you go anyway.Ta-da
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 346





	Wolf

Stiles let out a gasp as something sharp dug into his chest, startling him from his sleep. Stiles felt his face scrunch up as he found himself face to face with a black cat.

“Hi.” Stiles muttered and felt his heartbeat chill as the cat gave him a small meow.

Stiles chuckled and ran his hand through the cats fur feeling a smile pull at his face. The thing must have come through the window Stiles had left open to let out the disgusting heat of summer.

He glanced to the window and stifled a scream as he saw a man sitting in his window, watching him.

“Please don’t scream.” The voice quietly told him making Stiles let out a panicked scoff as his heart began to thunder in his chest.

“Are you seriously asking me not to scream in my own house that you have snuck into?” Stiles hissed, momentarily glancing to the cat that had jumped from his chest.

The cat wondered over to the man in the window and let out a purr as it began brushing up against the mans leg.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The voice said making Stiles let out a heavy breath.

He reached over to his bedside table flicking on the lamp and looking back to the person in his window, finding that rather than a man being in his window it was a teenager.

Stiles let out a sigh as he sat up, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why the hell are you in my house?”

“I opened my window and my cat climbed out onto the roof and then it jumped into your window. I was just coming after the dumb thing.” Stiles looked to the cat who was currently purring at the strangers feet and shook his head.

Stiles looked back up to stranger in his room and narrowed his eyes at him, the man pulling a similar face at him.

“I’m Stiles, I’m guessing you’re the new neighbours.”

“Yeah, I’m Derek.”

“We’ve had quite the introduction Derek.” Derek let out a chuckle and Stiles let out a quiet laugh of his own.

“Yeah sorry, my cats an asshole.” Stiles looked to the cat who let out a hiss at Derek then jumped out stiles window.

Stiles let out another laugh and watched as Derek scowled after the creature. Derek looked back to him the scowl easing of his face and hand moving to rub at his neck embarrassingly.

“I guess I have to thank you for not screaming.” Derek muttered making Stiles roll his eyes and glance towards his alarm clock.

“It wouldn’t have done much considering my dads not here.” Derek raised an eyebrow and looked out his window probably noticing the empty parking space.

“Why not?”

“He’s the sheriff.”

“Oh you’re sheriff Stilinski’s kid.”

“Yeah and you look like a Hale.” Derek gave him a sheepish smile and quiet laugh.

“That obvious?”

“Yeah the dark hair and scowling gave it away, along with the whole captain of the basketball team thing.”

“Oh yeah.” Derek looked away from him, hand covering his mouth as he fought off a yawn.

“So Derek even though this has been fun, we have school tomorrow and I’m tired.” Derek looked back to him with wide eyes and blush covering his cheeks.

“Oh yeah, I’ll see you around.” Stiles watched as Derek crawled out his window and shook his head.

Had the Derek Hale just climbed in his window to come and get his cat or had he just experienced a hyper realistic dream?

—-

A few days later as Stiles sat his desk his head was racing and felt his anxiety building up under skin. He heard a quiet bell ringing, and placed his pen down as he glanced around seeing that the Hale’s cat was sitting at his window.

He let out a small laugh and moved to the window watching as it scratched at his window. As soon as he opened his window it jumped through his window and went to his bed, he let out another laugh and lay down next to it, running his hand through its fur.

He woke up to a loud creak and looked to the window seeing that it had become dark outside and that Derek was once again sitting on his windowsill.

“You could use the door you know.” Stiles muttered as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Then I would have to explain to your dad that I have to come and get my cat from his sons room.” Stiles let out a chuckle and looked down to the black cat that was sleeping on his bed.

He ran his hand through the cats fur again, his earlier feeling of building anxiety having mostly left him since the cat came in, he might have to convince his dad to get one.

“Are you alright?” Stiles looked back to Derek feeling a blush rise to his skin for momentarily forgetting about the other person in his room.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look like it.”

“Wow thanks.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean it that way.” Derek groaned out running his hands down his face as a blush began to bloom on his skin.

Stiles let out a chuckle, catching Derek’s attention who had begun scowling at him.

“All good, my friends have said worse. I’m just a little anxious.” Derek’s scowl eased away and gave him a soft look, glancing down to the cat on Stiles bed.

“His name is Wolf.” Stiles let out a snort and shook his head as he also looked down to the black cat.

“I can see it.” Stiles snickered and heard Derek laugh with him.

“I was eight when I named him, leave me alone.” Derek huffed out, crossing his arms and narrowed his eyes, drawing a laugh from Stiles.

The two of them fell silent and Stiles watched as Derek tentatively moved into his room, coming to sit on the bed.

“You know if you ever need to let out some stress you can come over and pet him. If it helps, or if you need someone to talk to.” Stiles gave him a soft smile and glanced to his window, his smile sharpening into a grin.

“Am I crawling through your window too?”

“You can, or are you too civilized for that?”

“I’ve done my fair share of climbing through windows thank you.” Derek let out a laugh and Stiles felt his heart skip a beat.

Was he getting a crush on his next door neighbor?

“I should go do homework.” Stiles let out a hum and glanced to his desk, where his own homework was mocking him.

“We should study together sometime.” Derek told him and Stiles felt his chest tighten and a smile pull at his face.

“I’d like that.” Derek gave him a bright smile and looked away from him to the cat on the bed.

Stiles looked down also hoping that the blush that was tinting his skin wasn’t extremely obvious.

“I’ll leave my window open for this asshole if he wants to come home.” Stiles gently nodded and smiled down at Wolf who had begun purring.

“If he stays the night I’ll toss him out in the morning.”

“Or I could come and get him.”

“Are you, Derek Hale, trying to make excuses to get into my room?” Derek chuckled and got up from the bed, moving towards the window.

Derek looked back to him with a smirk and gave a shrug of his shoulders.

“Maybe.” Derek quickly climbed out his window after that leaving Stiles a blushing mess.

He felt Wolf stir under his hand and looked down to the cat watching him with wide blue eyes. Stiles chuckled and began petting Wolf again, the black cat letting out a loud purr.

“Thank you.”

—-

After a few months it was a regular thing for Derek Hale to climb through his window and on a rare occasions he would come through the front door. Stiles also had his fair share of climbing through Derek’s window and meeting his family, who had told him early on that he was the favorite of Derek’s friends.

The two of them had also begun to hang out more in public, their friend groups merging. But Stiles found himself favoring the times they were alone together, weather it be the school library or at Stiles favorite diner.

Stiles had felt that heart had begun to swoon each time Derek knocked at his window, and each time Stiles let him in Derek would give him a grin and Stiles felt as if he might combust.

He had also begun catching Derek sleeping on his bed when he came home late from lacrosse or from dragging Scott out onto some wild adventure. And his heart would nearly leap from his throat each time. On these nights he would carefully lie beside Derek and count his freckles until he fell asleep, waking up in the morning to find himself underneath his blankets and Derek gone.

Stiles was alone in his room tonight, tossing and turning in his sheets as his dreams tormented him, images of his mother dying, his father hating and blaming him, Scott, his best friend and brother abandoning him.

“Stiles.” Stiles felt his body being roughly shaken and his named being hissed.

He woke up with a sob finding himself face to face with Derek, panic obvious in his green eyes. Stiles felt his body curl up tightly and tears running down his cheeks, which he quickly wiped away as he looked down.

“Stiles are you all right?” Stiles the out a heavy sigh and put his head on his knees.

“Why are you here?” He felt embarrassed, had he been crying loud enough that Derek had heard his from his room?

“Wolf wanted to get out of my room, I guessed he wanted to come here so I came to open the window and saw you having a nightmare.” Stiles let out somewhat of a relived breath and looked up to Derek, who was watching him with a soft smile.

“Yeah I’m fine, sorry.”

“What are you apologising for?” Derek was scowling at him now and Stiles gave him a weak shrug as he looked away.

“I don’t know, I’m just used to apologising to people after having nightmares.”

“Well not anymore, never apologise for things like this.” Stiles gave him a nod and sniffed back his tears.

The two of them fell silent and Stiles felt that Derek was still holding his arms firmly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stiles let out a hum and glanced to his bedside table.

It was three in the morning and the likelihood of his going back to sleep was minimal. Also everyone in town knew about his dead mother so he might as well tell Derek.

“I was having a nightmare about my mom, it usually happens each year around her anniversary.” Derek let out a hum of his own and the two of them became quiet as they watched one another.

Suddenly Derek was moving and laying down on the bed beside Stiles, arms open wide for him. Stiles let out a scoff but the soft smile Derek was giving him and the missing warmth of his hands on Stiles arms guided him down to lay on Derek’s chest.

Stiles felt as Derek tentatively pressed his lips to his forehead, Stiles felt his cheeks begin to heat up and tucked his head closer to Derek’s chest, hearing and feeling him chuckle below him.

“Sleep Stiles, I’m here.”

—-

“Come on Stiles lets go.” Scott was pulling roughly on the back of Stiles shirt making him let out a groan as he left his chair.

Stiles was currently doing some research on the supernatural as he had thought that he had spotted a large wolf creature in the woods while he and Scott were out there. But the more he thought about it the more insane he felt, god forbid Derek found out.

Ever since his nightmare the two of them had moved into a new stage of their relationship, Derek often spent nights in his room cuddling with him and pressing kisses to his forehead. They had occasionally also made out, but out of fear of destroying whatever they had, Stiles had never asked what this meant to Derek.

“Stiles.” Stiles shook his head clear of his current thoughts finding himself standing behind Scott.

He glanced over Scott’s shoulder seeing a tall, bulky, brooding man watching them, his eyes glowing bright red.

“Hi Stiles.” The man gave him a sharp grin and Stiles swallowed thickly.

“How do you know who I am?”

“I’m a friend of the Hale’s.”

“Why are you looking for me then?”

“Because I want to send a message.” A roar tore out of the man before them and Stiles felt a gasp leave his throat.

“Scott run.” Stiles grabbed the back of Scott’s shirt, pulling him roughly as they turned and ran.

Stiles felt his heart racing rapidly in his chest for two reasons as the two of them ran the halls of the school. One, there was a man who was chasing the two of them down and likely trying to kill them, and two, Stiles could hear Scott’s asthma tearing at his lungs and see him from the corner of his eye slowing down.

“In here.” Stiles grabbed onto to Scott again dragged him into the locker room, shoving the door shut behind him.

The two of them moved further into the room, hiding quietly behind the lockers and trying to even out their breaths. The door opened and Stiles put a shaking finger up to his lips, telling Scott to be quiet as he fought with his lungs.

“Stiles.” Stiles hated the way the his name was being sung by the man and winced as a screeching of sharp nails across lockers followed after.

Stiles gestured for Scott to follow him, hoping that they could make a break for it. As Stiles glanced around the lockers they were hid behind Stiles noticed they had a free shot to the door.

Stiles moved quickly hearing Scott trailing behind him, but a growl, and scream from Scott, made him turn around seeing Scott pinned to the floor.

“Scott.” Stiles let out a yelp, feeling his heart race as the monster bit roughly into his friend.

Scott let out another scream making Stiles look around the locker room and found a lacrosse ball laying on the floor.

“Hey meathead.” Stiles yelled out, throwing the ball at the creature? Man? Stiles couldn’t tell.

The beast looked up at him with a snarl and let go of his hold on Scott and began stalking towards him, growl leaving his bloodied lips.

“Stiles run.” Scott screeched out, rolling over to look towards him with a terrified face.

And Stiles did just that, he felt his feet move on their own and his lungs work hard as he ran. As he ran through the halls Stiles felt tears fall down his cheeks, he had honestly never been this terrified before.

Bursting through the doors out onto the field Stiles let out a scream as claws dug into his leg. He collapsed to the ground and looked behind him seeing the snarling wolf? Werewolf? Yeah that monster was certainly a werewolf.

He threw out his other leg kicking the monster in the face hearing it growl in pain and release him. Stiles let out a whimper as he got to his feet, running across the field to the forest.

As he ran he felt his head becoming light as blood poured from his leg but the monster that was growling not all that far behind him kept his heart beating fast and adrenaline pumping. He eventually collapsed against a tree sucking in rough breaths and letting out strained whimpers.

“Stiles, I can hear you. I can smell you.” Stiles covered his mouth with a shaky hand, trying to hide his even shakier and tearful breathing.

Stiles glanced to the ground seeing the wet mud and let out a shuddering breath as he bent down and slathered the dirt into his blood. He felt that consciousness was leaving him and let out heavy breaths as he began to try and quietly stumble through the woods.

He let out a strained sigh as he found the remains of a burnt down house and staggered to the front stairs. As he moved into the house he felt the ash enter his lungs as he breathed in and let out a rough cough as his head began to spin.

He collapsed against an old post and let out a hiss as he looked down to his leg, the edges of the wounds were torn and rough, his blood heavily pouring from the deep gashes.

“Stiles.” Stiles glanced up as his name was called out, panic evident in the voice.

If Stiles thought carefully that voice sounded familiar but he felt as if he was under water, everything around him blurred and swimming.

“Hello Stiles.” Stiles looked behind him letting out a gasp as the werewolf stood above him, eyes glowing a bright red.

Stiles tried to scramble to his feet but a hand on his shoulder and claws in his flesh pulled him back to be restrained against a broad chest.

“Stiles.” Derek burst through the doors of the burnt house eyes wide with panic.

Stiles let out a whimper as an arm tightened around his chest, forcing the air out of his lungs.

“Please Ennis, just let him go.” Derek reached out a hand towards him and Stiles tugged roughly against the arm holding him.

The monster behind Stiles, which previously sounded like a beast, now like a man, let out a loud laugh and felt he rested his jaw against his shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this.” Derek hissed, eyes now glowing a bright gold.

Stiles felt his jaw drop as he looked at Derek, those eyes were similar to Enis’s, but Derek’s looked inviting and safe.

“Oh but I do.” Stiles let out a scream as something sharp dug into his neck, and eventually registered somewhere in his throbbing head that it was teeth biting into him.

Stiles heard a roar tear through the building and could see through the blur of his vision that it was Derek who had caused it.

The grip that was previously restraining him now had let him fall and before Stiles could collide with the ground, arms carefully wrapped around him and guided him towards the floor.

“Stiles? Stiles can you hear me?” Stiles let out a groan and tried to blink away the tears and darkness in his vision.

Stiles felt as if his voice had disappeared from him and he felt a weak smile rest on his face. Derek let out a sob as he cradled Stiles body to his chest, rocking the both of them back and forth.

“Stiles this is difficult to explain but please just fight okay. You just have to fight.” Stiles dazedly nodded and raised a bloodied and muddy hand to Derek’s cheek, carefully running a thumb under his teary eye.

Derek flashed him gold eyes and Stiles gave him a stronger smile.

“Beautiful.” Stiles voice was strained and weary, the sound of it causing another sob to fall from Derek’s lips.

Stiles tried his best to shush his sobbing wolf but his body had grown too weak and the all fight in him was being drained out. The darkness that was at the edges of his vision clouded over him and left him cold.

“Stiles please.”

—-

When Stiles woke up he found that there was a dull ache in his bones and that his head was throbbing, but the pain was easing away quickly.

As he glanced around he found himself laying on Derek’s bed and that Scott was laying down on the nearby couch. Everything looked extremely clear to him and from where he was sat Stiles swore he could see the freckles that covered Scott’s skin.

He took in a deep breath and felt the tenseness in him leave as he smelt Derek around him, but he wasn’t here. He scowled and looked out the window seeing that it was midday rather than the late afternoon which he had passed out in.

Stiles thought back to the situation that had caused him to pass out and looked over himself, there were no claw marks in his shoulder, nor were there any gashes in his leg. And as Stiles lifted a hand to his neck he found no bite mark.

He carefully got out the bed moving to Scott’s side finding no wound trying to slowly kill his best friend.

A small meow caught Stiles attention and he looked back to see Wolf sitting on the windowsill, watching him with his blue eyes.

“Hey.” Stiles mumbled, and moved over to the cat, running a shaky hand through his fur.

Stiles frowned and looked back to the door, hearing someone rushing up the stairs.

Stiles frowned as he thought of this, the Hale’s all moved quietly and had often frightened him half to death, Derek, however, always heard as people came up to his room. The door opened slowly and Derek stuck his head in, eyes wide and sad smile resting on his face.

“You’re okay.” Derek mumbled as he moved towards Stiles, pulling him into a hug.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh against Derek’s chest and closed his eyes as he breathed Derek in, Derek sucking in his own breath at the crown of Stiles head. As Derek held him, Stiles thought of what had happened to him and Scott. The two of them were most definitely chased down by a werewolf, the fangs and glowing eyes haunting him as he slept. But Derek had similar eyes. Derek was a werewolf too.

“I should have died.” Stiles muttered, he knew that the werewolf, Ennis if Stiles remembered correctly, had torn at an artery in his leg.

Stiles should have bled out, especially when his heart had been beating so hard in his chest and adrenaline was keeping him running.

“Yes.” Derek huffed out, holding Stiles a little bit tighter.

“But I’m not, neither is Scott.” Stiles pulled back from Derek, looking into the wolf’s eyes.

Derek glanced away and a frown pulled at his face, Stiles followed his gaze to the teen laying on the couch and felt relief flood through him.

If Stiles should have died from his wounds but he was in fact very much alive, then Scott would be fine too.

“Are we werewolves like you?” Derek looked back to him surprised and began stuttering.

Stiles let out a laugh and leaned back into Derek, hiding his face from him. Derek usually found it easier to talk to him about stressful things when he wasn’t looking people in the eyes. Derek wrapped his arms around him again and let out a sigh into his hair.

“Yes, Ennis was an Alpha, I know why he went after you, but Scott was in the way I guess.”

“Why was he after me?”

“Moms kind of like the leader of all the packs here, Ennis wanted to go after some hunters who have been harassing us but mom said no. Ennis knew that we all have a soft spot for you so he thought that if he turned you and you were threatened by the hunters then mom would take action.” Stiles felt himself become overwhelmed and clung to Derek tightly.

“But you have a lot of friends so why me.” Derek let out a small growl and Stiles felt his eyes widen, that was an odd sound to hear come from Derek.

Derek pulled back from him and led him towards the bed, green eyes flashing momentary gold.

“Stiles, you do know what I feel for you, right?” Stiles looked away from him, feeling a blush rise over his skin.

He had been wanting to avoid this, Stiles knew that he liked Derek, borderline loved the guy, but Derek was mysterious and kept everything to himself.

Stiles felt a hand rest on his cheek and slowly looked back to Derek who was smiling softly at him.

“I love you Stiles.” Stiles felt himself scowl and put his face to Derek’s chest, trying to hide the tears and blush that had grown redder on his skin.

Derek laughed and held Stiles close, running a hand up and down his back.

“I love you too.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s chest, knowing that his wolf would hear.

“Ugh, you two are so gross.” Stiles quickly pulled back from Derek looking to Scott who was giving them a disgusted scowl.

“Scotty.” Scott gave him a groan and ran a hand over his rib cage, feeling for a non exist wound.

“You okay dude?” Scott asked him, dropping his hand from his side with a confused scowl.

“Yeah I’m fine, but we have something to tell you.”

“I know that you two are dating, I’m cool with it.” Stiles felt himself blush and threw one of Derek’s pillows at Scott, letting out a harsh breath.

“That’s not what we have to tell you asshat.”

“Oh, what’s up then?” Stiles glanced to Derek who gave him a nod and looked to Scott.

Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes glowed gold and Scott’s eyes widened.

“Derek’s a werewolf, you and I were bitten by an Alpha werewolf meaning we are both now werewolves.” Scott looked down to his hands and Derek had began giving Scott a concerned look.

Stiles waved the look off as Scott closed his hands tightly and looked back up to them, smile wide on his face.

“So I’m super strong and fast now?”

“Yes Scott and your asthma would have been healed by your abilities.”

“Oh I’m so getting on first line now.” Stiles let out a laugh and took Derek’s hand in his.

Stiles felt Derek squeeze his hand and glanced to him as Scott began rambling about lacrosse and girlfriends. Derek was watching him with a soft smile, eyes still somewhat teary and Stiles gave him a broad smile, hearing as Derek let out a content sigh and heart skipping a beat


End file.
